Burnt
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: King Kai has always had fire powers, but he must conceal it to avoid hurting people. But when a party goes wrong, his secret comes out and he runs away. Princess Nya must take a perilous journey to bring her brother home. Opposite parody of Frozen. Summary sucks as always. I hope y'all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**...You know that moment when you're listening to a song and you get an idea for a story?**

**WELL GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!**

**I've seen countless versions of Frozen with Zane as Elsa...but what about the opposite of ice?**

**How about we put a little fire in the beloved ice story?**

**How about we have things Burnt instead of Frozen?**

**How about I get to the point instead of asking rhetorical questions?**

**Here's the list of characters and their roles:**

**Elsa: Kai**

**Anna: Nya**

**Hans: Cole**

**Kristoff: Jay**

**Sven: Wisp**

**Olaf: Zane**

**GOD I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A STORY LIKE THIS! I'M SO EXCITED TO GET STARTED! (I actually thought of this a little while back, but it's only up until now that I have the motivation to do it)**

**BTW: I will update Wired Hearts soon, so don't get your toasters in a bunch over that**

**Speaking of toasters, make sure to pick one up while leaving a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney (Parodies) presents:**

**~BURNT~**

The stomping sound of men's boots echoed through the area as they marched out onto the rock bed. They shoved pickaxes into the rocky surface and began cutting blocks out of it.

_Born of warm and summer air_  
_And mountain ash combining..._  
_This fiery force both foul and fair_  
_Has a burning heart worth mining_

Copying the large hardworking men, with his pet baby dragon, was a small brown haired boy wearing a dirty blue shirt. He too was cutting rock...or attempting to. He was struggling to remove a small block of rock from the warm ground.

_So cut through the heart, hot and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_Split the rock apart!_  
_And break the burning heart_

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Hot!

_Rock has a magic, can't be controlled._  
_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_  
_Stronger than a hundred men!_

Hyup!

_Born of warm and summer air_  
_And mountain ash combining!_  
_This fiery force both foul and fair_  
_Has a burning heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, hot and clear!_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear!_  
_There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_Split the rock apart!_  
_Beware the burning heart..._

The boy, who managed to retrieve the rock block, lifted it onto his small sled. He hooked up his dragon to it and jumped onto the sled. The dragon started pulling him across the rocky ground, having a hard time keeping up with the others. The boy pointed to the sled ahead of them, showing that they were falling behind

"Come on Wisp!"

* * *

"Kai?"

A small girl's voice came from the side of a red bed, where a slightly bigger boy laid. The boy opened one eye to see the girl's face in his. She had green eyes the shined in the moon's nightly light. Her hair was such a shiny blonde, it could pass off as a small waterfall of gold silk. The annoyed boy turned over to face away from his younger sister.

"Go back to bed Nya."

"But I can't, I'm too hyper! Let's play!"

"No."

"Come on!"

She climbed onto the bed and on top of her big brother, laying down on top of him. His spiky brown hair poking her in the face.

"Let's go out and play-"

"Go play with the floor, I hear that he's good company."

He bucked Nya off of him and onto the floor, with a satisfying 'oof' coming from her. She quickly recovered and sat at the edge of the bed, pondering something that could get her brother out of bed. Something that he couldn't refuse doing...

That's it!

She smiled wide and poked her head up above the bed.

"Hey Kai...do you wanna build an ashman?"

Kai's eyes opened as he sat up to see his sister's face filled with hope. He didn't want to get up, but he couldn't resist building an ashman. He smiled and nodded

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Nya jumped up and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him out of the room and down a long stair case. The two lived in a castle because they were the children of the king and queen. Here, they were known as Kai and Nya. But outside, they're known as Prince Kai and Princess Nya. The future rulers of the kingdom Arendelle.

Nya pulled her brother into the moonlight that flooded through the roof window. The two laughed in excitement as Nya said

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Alright alright..."

Kai removed his arm from his sister's grip and brought his hands together. Then he opened them, waving them around in a spherical motion. An orange glow sparked and shined between Kai's hands. Then, ashes flurried from his palms and joined together into a ball. Nya watched in amazement

"Wow..."

"Are you ready?"

Kai threw the ball up into the air, where it exploded into a flurry of orange glowing ash. It rained down onto the floor, where Nya was jumping around

"This is amazing!"

"Hey, watch this!"

Kai tapped his foot on the ground, making the area around them become engulfed in shiny orange crystal. Nya giggled in pure joy as and ran over to the ash pile and started rolling it into a large ball. Kai did the same, rolling it along the ashy floor, the ball becoming bigger and bigger. Until, eventually, they combined the two ash balls to make a small two part body. Kai pointed to the king's throne

"Go sit there while I make the face, okay?"

"Okay!"

Nya skipped over to the throne and sat on it. Kai rolled another ash ball and placed it on top of the ash body. Then he grabbed two buttons from his pocket and stuck them on the head to make eyes. He squinted his eyes and placed a hand on his chin

"Hmm, something is missing..."

"This!"

Nya came running out of the kitchen with a raw spaghetti in her hand. She handed it to Kai, who didn't get it at first, but then nodded

"Good idea Nya!"

As his sister jumped back into the throne, excited as ever. Kai took every individual piece of spaghetti and stuck it into the top of the head, making it look like spiky hair. Kai turned the ashman around to show Nya, making it wave with stick arms

"Hi, I'm Zane, and I like warm hugs!"

Nya jumped out of the chair and hugged the ashman

"I love you Zane!"

After that, Kai and Nya played in the ashes together. Sliding around on the crystal floor and jumping into ash piles. Nya jumped out of one ash pile, and Kai made her an ash pad to land on. She kept jumping, and Kai kept making the piles taller and taller.

"Catch me!"

Nya started increasing her speed, making Kai fall behind on his piles, catching his sister every split second. A worried look grew on Kai's face as he shouted

"Slow down!"

As he prepared to make another pile, he slipped on the crystal floor and fell. He looked up from his position and saw that Nya jumped off the tall ash pile. Kai jumped forward and threw his arm towards her

"Nya!"

His shot was misfired and it blasted Nya in the head. She tumbled down an ash pile. Kai ran over to her and held her head, placing it in his lap.

"N-Nya..."

He became startled as his sister's golden hair turned ashy black. Tears filled his eyes as he yelled

"Mama! Papa!"

As he cried for his sister, his foot touched the ground and the whole room started to become engulfed in crystal.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND first chapter's done**

**The next chapter might not be COMPLETELY accurate because I don't exactly the remember what happened. I know about the rock trolls and removing Anna's memory, but not everything. I'll probably find everything on Wikipedia. So no worries.**

**Also I'm using crystal instead of ice because crystal is made with heat...and stuff.**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toaster (Special Frozen/Burnt Edition)****This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama! Papa!"

The king and queen quickly sat up at the mysterious cry. The queen, or Queen Alicia, looked at her husband, or King Leo.

"That sounded like Kai!"

Alicia and Leo jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway. They could feel the temperature rising as they progressed towards the ball room, where the cry originated from. When they reached the door, Alicia tried opening, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!"

"Not locked,"

Said Leo as he pushed on the door

"Crystallized shut. Stand back!"

Alicia took a few steps back as Leo backed away from the doors. He took a deep breathe and charged, ramming his body into the doors. The crystal keeping them shut shattered, allowing them to open. Leo and Alicia saw Kai in the middle of crystalized the room, holding his sister. He was whimpering

"It's okay Nya, I got you. It's alright."

The king and queen ran to him, Leo scowling

"Kai, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

He sniffled as his mother took Nya from his arms

"It was an accident, honest! I accidentally hit her and...and...I'm sorry."

Alicia gasped as she felt Nya's forehead

"She's burning up. And her hair...it's ash black. What do we do?"

Leo thought about it for a minute. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder

"Saddle up the horses, I know where we need to go. Kai, go with your mother."

As Alicia left with Kai and Nya to the horse stable, Leo ran to the castle's library. He dug through the many books that they owned. He picked out an old dusty book that was such a brownish red, it looked like the book was covered in rust. He opened it up, flipping through the pages quickly until he found a page with a picture of a small troll creature and a person breathing a red mist. A map fell out from under the book page and fell onto the floor, showing where the creature could be founded at.

The king rushed out of his castle and onto his horse, along with his wife who was on a separate horse. He looked at Alicia

"Follow me and stay close. Keep and eye on Nya as well. And Kai..."

His worried son looked at him, shaking in fear.

"Son, it is not your fault. Please calm yourself. Look at what you're fear is doing."

Leo pointed to the ground behind the horse. It was becoming engulfed in glowing orange crystal. Kai jumped at the sight, turning around and hugging his mother. Leo tugged on his horse's reins, making it start to gallop forward. Alicia's horse following close behind. And behind her horse was a forming trail of crystal following it.

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

"Wisp...I think we're lost."

A little boy said as he looked around the forest. His baby dragon detached itself from the sleigh it had been pulling and started sniffing the ground. It looked up at the boy with a confused face, it didn't know where they were either. The boy sat himself down on a stump and placed his head in his hands

"Great, we have a nice piece of rock and nothing to with it. How are we gonna-"

Wisp's attention was grabbed by the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. He started doing mini roars at the sound, but he was calmed by the boy.

"Shh, Wisp calm down. What are you getting so worked up abou-"

The boy was cut off by two horses galloping by. One of the horses leaving a trail of crystal behind it. The boy kneeled down and looked at the ground

"Crystal? Why is there...come on Wisp!"

The boy jumped onto his dragon's back and it ran after the horses. The boy patted him on the back

"Faster, Wisp, faster!"

The dragon was running at full speed as it followed the horses, which galloped into a stony area. The boy jumped off Wisp and pulled him to the side so they wouldn't be seen. They took cover behind a large round rock and watched.

Leo and Alicia jumped off the horses with Nya and Kai. They were in some sort of stone cove with lots of round stones sitting around. Leo called out

"Help, please, it's my daughter! She's burning up!"

After a few silent moments, the round rocks started to shake. Then they rolled down into the middle of the cover, surrounding the royal family. Kai hugged his mother, surprised by the moving rocks. Leo kneeled down

"Please, help us."

The rocks shook a little more, then they shaped into little people. They had green hands and feet with grass as hair. The boy who was hiding gasped at the sight

"Trolls?"

The rock he was hiding behind then turned into a troll as well. She grabbed the surprised boy and dragon and pulled them close

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen...awww, you two are so cute! I'm gonna keep ya'!"

As the king and queen watched to trolls take their true form, they could hear them murmuring

"It's the king! It's the king!"

An elderly troll walked forward. He had the longest hair out of all the trolls, it was dragging on the ground behind him. He bowed

"Your majesty..."

He took notice of Kai and grabbed his hand gently, which freaked out the boy slightly

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

Leo placed a hand on his son's shoulder and brought him closer to his side

"Born with them, and they're getting stronger."

"Alright...let me see the girl."

Alicia got on her knees and held out Nya to the Elder. He felt her head, it was indeed extraordinarily warm. He looked up at the king and queen

"You are very lucky that it wasn't her heart. The heart isn't so easily healed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must, just please make her better."

"As you wish my king. I recommend removing all memories of magic..."

Elder touched Nya's head, making red mist hover into the air. Images started forming in the mist: it was Kai and Nya playing with Kai's powers. But the background changed from inside the castle to outside on a mountain base.

"Just to be safe...but don't worry. I leave the fun that she shared with her brother. She will be okay."

The mist turned into a glowing ball and floated into Nya's head. As it did, a smile appeared on the little girl's face. Kai stepped forward, glancing at his sister

"So she won't remember that I have powers?"

Leo nodded and stroked his hair

"It's for the best."

The Elder nudged Kai with his hand

"Listen, Kai. Your power will only grow..."

A sparkling mist rose from Elder's hands and into the air, where it shaped itself to look like Kai using his powers. Red flames sprouted from his hands, shining brightly.

"There is beauty in it, but also danger."

The flames in Mist Kai's hands glowed dark purple and grew bigger and bigger. Kai gasped at the sight.

"You must learn to control it. Fear is your greatest enemy."

The purple flames surrounded Mist Kai, engulfing him and making Mist Kai give a terrified yelp as the image disappeared. Real Kai gave a real terrified yelp as he buried his face in his father's chest. Leo shook his head

"No...we'll protect him. We'll teach him how to control it. He can do it, I'm sure...until then, we'll close the castle gates, reduce the staff, we will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Nya."

**-Back at the castle-**

Nya got up and looked around the room, sitting on the side of her bed hoping that her brother would greet her...until she noticed that Kai's bed was gone. She jumped off her bed and left the room, searching the hallways for her brother. When she found him, she had a bright look on her face. Kai would usually have the same...but not this time. He frowned sadly at his sister, and went into his new room. When he shut the door to his room, the bright look on Nya's face faded away.

* * *

**I actually had to go back and check that I didn't accidentally call Nya "Anna". It's weird, I have problems with me calling Nya "Anna" but I don't have a problem with calling Kai "Elsa".**

**Next chapter should be up later, it's a song chapter so it'll be easy to make.**

**And holy Helix (PRAISE THE HELIX FOSSIL!), 6 favorites and 10 followers for the first TWO chapters?! Was NOT expecting that! *Sniffle* Thank y'all kindly *blows nose on Frank's paycheck***

**Also, I have to say, I am a hardcore ColexNya supporter. But I made Jay to be Kristoff so the Jaya supporters wouldn't come at me with pitchforks and torches.**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toasters! **

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Nya, who had no memory of the recent events (or why her hair was now black), looked out the window to see that the "fire mountain" had spewed fresh ash. It was covering the ground by at least five inches. She jumped up and down excitedly and ran to Kai's bedroom door, knocking on it.

"Kai?"

_Do you wanna build an ashman?_  
_Come on, let's go and play!_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build an ashman?_  
_It doesn't have to be an ashman..._

_"_Go away, Nya!"

_"_Okay, bye..."

Three years passed by like this. Kai, now twelve years old, still refused to come out of his room. He was looking out his new bedroom window, placing his hands on the window sill. But he quickly drew them back when the window sill became crystallized. He showed his father, who had the solution. He gave Kai a small pair of orange gloves, placing them on his hands

"The gloves will help, see? Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it."

The next morning, Nya, who was now nine, came knocking on his door again.

_Do you wanna build an ashman?_  
_Or ride our bike around the halls?_  
_I think some company is overdue_  
_I've started talking to_  
_The pictures on the walls!_

Nya shook her finger at a knight who was riding a horse into battle

"Hang in there, Joan."

_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms_  
_Just watching the hours tick by..._  
_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Kai paced around his room, gasping in fear. An ashy eight pointed star shape had starting forming on his wall when he stood in the corner too long. He looked at his parents who was observing the wall

"I'm scared! My powers are getting stronger! I...I can't control it!"

Leo reached out his hand to hug his son

"Getting upset only makes it worse-"

Kai backed away quickly

"No, don't touch me! I-I don't wanna hurt you..."

* * *

Six years passed by, with nothing changing between Nya and Kai. Their distant sibling relationship remained the same, no matter how hard Nya tried.

One day, Leo and Alicia announced that they were leaving for two weeks to attend a meeting at one of the other kingdoms. As Nya, who was now fifteen, ran down the hallway to say bye to her parents, stopped in front of Kai's door. she was about to knocking it, but sighed knowing that he would shut her out. So she continued to her parent's room, who greeted her with a group hug. She giggled

"See you in two weeks."

The servants carried the king and queen's luggage down to the castle lobby. Where Kai, who was now eighteen, was waiting. He gave a small bow to his parents, but then looked up at them with a worried face

"Do you have to go?"

Leo put his hand on his son's shoulder

"You'll be fine, Kai."

And with that, the king and queen departed to the docks, where they boarded a ship that would take them to the separate kingdom.

Several days later, a knock came from the castle gates. Nya ran downstairs to answer it, but he saw that Kai had already done it. It was the Royal Messenger. He had a grim look on his face as he spoke to Kai. The prince started shaking and covered his face, running away from the door and passed Nya, who was very confused. She walked over to the messenger, who looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's going on?"

"...Your parents' ship...it...it capsized in the middle of a storm while sailing."

Nya gasped and covered her mouth, lowering her head slightly as she started sobbing.

The next day, a service was held to honor the fallen king and queen. Nya stood between the two grave stones wearing a black dress with a black hat. She was glad it was raining out, the rain would make everyone's tears blend in. She looked around...no sign of Kai at all.

After the service, she went back to castle. Slowly walking down the hallway to Kai's room. When she arrived, she hesitated to knock, thinking that he'll shut her out again. But, she did it anyway.

"Kai?"

_Please I know you're in there_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

She put her back against the door, sliding down and sitting on the floor. Tears filled her eyes

_Do you wanna build an ashman?_

On the other side of the door was a crying Kai, who's room was covered in glowing orange ashes. He curled up into a sobbing ball...wishing that it would've been him on that ship instead.

* * *

**If this part seemed kinda rushed, it's not my fault, I'm only following the movie bros. Only following the movie. Some serious time jumps in that song.**

**Did anyone else cry during the end of that song? Anyone? Especially when Elsa was too afraid of her powers to go to her parents funeral? Seriously, watch the video, Elsa is NOT there! **

**Oooooh! Next is First Time in Forever! One of my favorites!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three years has passed since the king and queen of Arendelle were pronounced 'deceased'. Though the citizen's of the kingdom were still grieving over the loss of their rulers, the grief disappeared on this particular day. The streets were crowded with people. Boats were sailing into the docks with exotic kingdom passengers. Everyone was excited and overjoyed.

For today was Prince Kai's Coronation Day.

Kai had finally turned 21, meaning that he's old enough to take his place at the throne and become the King of Arendelle.

As for some of the guests, one of them stood out. He was a particularly old fellow. He had gray hair, a monocle, and a black/purple outfit. He stepped off of his boat, his two body guards following. He took a deep breathe

"Ahh, Arendelle. One of our most unique trade partners. I can't wait for them to open those gates so I can unlock their secrets and exploit their riches...did I say that out loud?"

The first bodyguard nodded

"You did Master Garmadon."

"Drat! Well...I'm just going to pretend I didn't! Now come on you two!"

As people started walking to the castle, the excited voices of curious travelers were heard.

"Ah, I can't wait to see the mighty king!"

"You said it! And I bet that the princess is simply beautiful!"

* * *

Nya slept almost face down in her bed. Drool ran down from corner of her mouth and her hair looked like it had a miniature apocalypse on it. A voice came from behind her bedroom door

"Uh, Princess Nya? Princess Nya?"

Nya woke up a little startled. She gave a great big yawn as she sat up in her bed

"Yeah?"

"I hate to wake you but-"

"No no I've...I've been awake for...for hours..."

Nya's head sank as she drifted off back to sleep.

"Princess Nya!"

Her head sprang back up, but her eyes still weren't open

"What is it?"

"the gates will be opened soon, you better get ready!"

"R...ready for...for what...?"

"Uh...your brother's coronation."

"My brother's coro..."

Her eyes opened a little to catch a glimpse of a red and black dress that had been picked out for her. Then her eyes burst opened and she gasped

"It's Coronation Day!"

She jumped out of bed and dragged the dress behind her 'changing wall'. Nya wasn't much of a girly girl, but she had to admit, this dress was amazing. It only took her a few minutes to change and do her hair, which she put into a pony tail using a red bow. She looked in the mirror and jumped up and down, bolting out her bedroom door. She grabbed the servant that woke her up and spun him around.

"It's Coronation Day!"

Nya looked around. The staff was opening the windows and the door. She skipped happily past them

_The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

Nya slid down the stair railing, landing right next to a display of knight armor. She shook hands with it, but it came off. She looked around to make sure no one saw. Then she shoved the hand into the missing arm hole, hoping that no one would notice.

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

She sat in a high window, watching the sails of boats come into the docks. She jumped onto a window washing platform and pulled her self up higher so she could see all of the other boats.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

She journeyed to the castle garden where a family of ducks were living in. She kneeled and three baby ducks jumped into her hands.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone...what if I meet... the one?"

She ran back inside, using her speed to wrap herself in one of the window drapes. She leaned against the wall. Swinging the little pull tassel that was connected to it.

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_

She accidentally hit herself in the face with the tassel. Then she skipped over to a statue of a head next to a plate full of chocolates.

Oof! _I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

She then grabbed the head and started ballroom dancing with it

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

The weight of the head made her spin around uncontrollably, forcing her to let go of it. the head flew across the room and landed on top of a cake. Nya made an 'oops' face and left the area. She then entered the portrait room where she started imitating the poses the woman were doing in the pictures.

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

Meanwhile, in Kai's room, he was looking out the window. Watching the crowd as it headed for the castle gates. He took a deep, worrisome breath

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good guy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

He looked up at the picture of his father holding the royal scepter. He looked down and spotted a candle holder. He removed his red gloves that concealed his fiery secret. He took hold of the candle holder with his bare hand. Sure enough, it started to become engulfed in ash. He quickly set it down and started to put his gloves back on.

Kai: _But it's only for today_  
Nya:_ It's only for today_

Kai:_ It's agony to wait_  
Nya:_ It's agony to wait_

Kai opened the doors and called out to the servants

_"_Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

Nya jumped in excitement as she ran to the gate

"The gate!"

She jumped into the crowd, waving to people and looking around

Nya:_ For the first time in forever_  
Kai:_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Nya: _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
Kai:_ Be the good guy you always have to be_

Nya_ A chance to change my lonely world_  
Kai: _Conceal_

Nya:_ A chance to find true love_  
Kai:_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Nya jumped onto the boardwalk of the ship docks, strolling down it with determination

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way-_OOF!

Nya was knocked over by a horse that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was knocked into a small row boats and was about to fall into the ocean, but the horse put its' hoof in the boat, making it balance. Nya cleared some of her hair out of her face

"Hey!"

The rider of the horse revealed himself. He was a handsome fellow with kind of a messy black hairdo. He was wearing a black outfit, but it was too fancy for a common person to wear. So he was some of sort of royalty. Nya smiled at the handsome face as he got off his horse and helped her up

"I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"N-no no. I'm fine. I'm...great actually. I wasn't looking where I was going and...yeah, I'm okay."

"Thank goodness...heh."

The two started at each other for a moment, then the man cleared his throat

"Oh um...Prince Cole of the Royal Blacksmiths."

Nya scrambled for her dress, grabbing it and bowing

"Princess Nya of Arendelle."

"Princess?! MY LADY!"

Cole got onto the ground and bowed to the princess. As he stood back up, his horse pushed him forward, making him land on top of Nya. The two took a moment to let what just happened sink in, then they laughed nervously. Nya looked at Cole as they got up

"Well, this is awkward...OH! Not that your awkward it's just that well we just laid on top, we fell and-you're gorgeous! Wait, what?"

"Heh, I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse. Bad Rocky!"

The horse rolled his eyes at his owner. Cole made a stern face at the animal, then looked at Nya, who was nodding

"No no, it's alright. I'm just the princess. If you'd hit my brother Kai then...oh boy. You would be in serious trouble. But, it's just me, the princess. So no problem!"

Cole smiled, as did Nya as they gazed into each other's eyes. But Nya's smile was cut short by the sound of bells

"The bells...the coronation! I have to go! Um, bye!"

Nya ran off towards the castle as Cole sat there and watched with a love-struck face. But he was also cut short when the wood of the down beneath him broke and he fell into the water. When he surfaced, he was still smiling at Nya.

* * *

**Ya...ya see what I did there? The Royal Blacksmiths...huh? Huh? DID YOU GET IT?!**

**Love is an Open Door is next! God I hate Hans but I LOVE his voice. **

**And yes...*opens refrigerator * LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was gathered in the castle, sitting in rows as the royal choir sang for the new king...no one really knew what they were saying, but it was beautiful.

King Kai and Princess Nya walked down the aisle with excited people watching them. Nya stopped walking so she would end up behind Kai when he stood on the steps to a small platform. On the platform was an elderly fellow with a long white beard.

People called him 'Crowner Wu'.

Kai stood before the old man and lowered his head. Wu grabbed a golden, ruby encrusted crown off of a padded pedestal and held it out over Kai's head, lowering it onto his brown spiky hair. Nya would be watching this, but she was too busy waving to Cole, who was sitting in the second row. Kai brought his head back up, his amber eyes lit up with worry as Wu held out the royal scepter. He reached out to grab it, but was interrupted by Wu clearing his throat and whispering

"Your majesty...your gloves."

Kai gave the old man some sort of glare before removing his gloves (no one noticed how he hesitated at first). His hands were shaky as he reached up and grasped the scepter as lightly as he could. Less contact means less power. After he grabbed the scepter, then turned around to face the crowd. Wu stood back and faced the crowd as well

"Kai Brookstone, I now pronounce you King Kai of Arendelle!"

Kai held his breathe in as he glanced down. The scepter was starting to become engulfed in ash. He quickly put it back, and the ashes faded away. As he put his gloves back on, everyone cheered

"King Kai of Arendelle!"

* * *

The band blew into their tubas, strummed their sitars, and tapped on their tambourines as people danced around at the Coronation Ball. Everyone was having a fun time by the looks of it. Kai walked up to his newly claimed throne as a servant called out

"Presenting King Kai and Princess Nya of Arendelle!"

Kai stood with his hands behind his back, smiling for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Then his attention was turned to Nya, who was running up to the throne, apologizing for being late

"Sorry! I was...I was talking with people, sorry about that."

She stood next to her brother, feeling a little awkward. Then a sudden voice startled her

"Hi."

She jumped and looked around to see who said that. Her face ended up looking at Kai who was smiling at her. She looked around once more

"Oh, you're talking to me? Well, um, hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Really? Thank you...oh! you look beautiful too-I mean handsome! I meant handsome..."

"Heh, thank you. So, this is what a party looks like."

"Yeah...it's warmer than I thought. Like, it's really hot in here."

"What's that amazing smell?"

The two siblings took a big whiff of the air, then faced each other while dreamily saying

"Chocolate..."

The two laughed at their chocolatey desires, but their laugh was cut short by someone clearing their throat to get their attention. They looked at the man, who bowed and said

"I present to you, Garmadon of Weasel Town-"

Garmadon snapped at the man

"Wesel Town! It's Wesel Town!"

He stepped forward to Princess Nya and held out his hand

"Princess Nya, as your closest trading partner, it would be my honor to be your first dance of the night."

He lowered his head, making his gray top hair piece fall off. Kai and Nya giggled at the sight of the hair wearing old guy. Garmadon stood back up, one of his guards placed his hair piece back on. Nya shook her head

"Sorry, I already had my first dance-"

"Oh nonsense, Nya would love to dance with you!"

Nya looked at her brother in surprise

"Wait wha-"

Garmadon took Nya's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor

"Lucky you huh? I am a master dancer! Witness, the chicken!"

The old man started dancing around like some sort of chicken...that was drunk by the looks of it. As Nya looked at him in awkwardness, she was taken by surprise ad Garmadon grabbed her waist and dipped her

"It's a shame that you closed the gate, you could have parties like this all the time! Then again...why did you close the gate?"

He sounded a little more serious at that last part. Nya shrugged

"Oh, uh, I don't know actually."

"Oh, well the, let's continue the dance! This is called the penguin!"

Garmadon then danced around like a vibrating penguin

"Those dancing lessons I took from Jester Dareth was worth every gold piece!"

While he was distracted, Nya ran back to the throne and rejoined Kai

"Whoo, what a weirdo!"

Kai laughed at what just happened

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...never been better actually. This is so nice with the open gate and you actually...showing yourself. I wish that I could be like this all the time."

Kai nodded as he looked into his sister's brown eyes

"Yeah, me too...but it can't."

"Why not Ka-"

"It just can't!"

Kai turned away from his sister, holding his own hands and sighing. Nya's happy face faded as she started walking away

"Excuse me, I have to...do something."

She sadly speed walked into the crowd, Kai not even looking at her as she did. She folded her arms and looked at the ground. But unfortunately she was knocked over by some dancers and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes as she fell to the floor, but someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Prince Cole's smiling face

"Glad I caught you."

"Cole!"

Cole pulled her up into his arms and took her hands. They started dancing with each other as the band played a 'ballroom dance' tune. they danced and they danced, Nya giggling every once in awhile. After dancing, the two sat around, talking about their lives and their royal families. After that they journeyed to the castle garden, where they playfully nudged each other. Cole then stroked Nya's black hair

"You hair is really black, like the night sky."

"Oh thank you. I could have sworn that it was gold or blonde when I was little, but I guess I'm wrong. I guess I rolled in to much volcanic ash and it stained my hair."

"Well, I like it."

Nya giggled as she grabbed Cole's arm and pulled him back into the castle and brought him out onto a balcony. It was dimly lit and roses were growing out of hanging pots. After a few more minutes of talking, Nya had a confused face

"Wait wait, you have HOW many cousins?"

"Twelve, I have twelve cousins. And the messed up part is that I only have one uncle!"

"Whoa, someone likes responsibility!"

"Yeah, but my cousins aren't exactly likeable. Three of them pretended that I was invisible...for two years! Cousins, I tell ya'."

"Same with brothers. Me and Kai used to be really close...and then one day he just...shut me out. I never knew why."

Cole took Nya's hands

"I would never shut you out."

she giggled, then looked at him

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!"

**Nya: **_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
_And then suddenly I bump into you_

"I was thinking the same thing! Cause like,"

**Cole:**_ I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

**Nya:** _But with you..._  
**Cole** _But with you_

**Cole:** _I found my place..._  
**Nya: **_I see your face..._

The two lovers ran into the castle hallway, sliding down the freshly cleaned floor in their socks. Nya was slipping and sliding, but Cole grabbed her so she could maintain balance. A guard peeked into the hallways to see what all the commotion was about, but Cole and Nya slid to the end of the hallway and quickly got out if sight.

**Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_

**Nya:** _With you!_  
**Cole:** _With you!_  
**Nya:** _With you!_  
**Cole:** _With you!_

Cole and Nya climbed up the castle roof and sat on top of it, watching the night sky and the shooting stars racing through it.

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

Cole looked over at Nya

"I mean it's crazy!"

"What?"

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"Uh, that's what I was gonna say!"

**Nya:** _I've never met someone-_

**Both:** _Who thinks so much like me!_

"Jinx! Jinx again!"

They made robotic movements with their arms as they imitated the wooden people on the castle clock tower

_Our mental synchronization_  
_Can have but one explanation_

**Cole:** _You-_  
**Nya:** _And I-_  
**Cole:** _Were-_  
**Nya:** _Just-_

**Both:** _Meant to be!_

They took each other's hands and danced around the light of the dock's lighthouse, which was shining brightly.

**Nya:** _Say goodbye..._  
**Cole:** _Say goodbye..._

**Both:** _To the pain of the past_  
_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Life can be so much more!_

They then went dancing in a nature area that had sparkling mini waterfalls and a mossy cliff that gave the perfect view of the castle and sky.

**Nya: **_With you!_  
**Cole:** _With you!_  
**Nya:** _With you!_  
**Cole:** _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

Cole turned around and got down on one knee in front of Nya

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Nya's face lit up, then she nodded

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

* * *

**...They travel to a lot of different places during that song**

**If I called Kai a girl at any point during this chapter, I'm sorry. I was tired while writing this.**

**I WAS going to update the Diamond Dare Show today...but after seeing the latest updates, I think that everyone has had enough dares for today (Holy crap there are A LOT of dare shows popping up)**

**Let it Go is next! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, before I start the chapter, I need to get a point through. **

**I WILL call Kai a girl at some points, alright? I switch between videos of movie scenes and typing the story and I will get Kai and Elsa mixed up. It happens more often than you think. **

**But, next time I do call Kai a girl, please tell me THROUGH PM, not through review. I have four reviews telling me about my mistake and it's getting really annoying.**

**Just please be a little more tolerant of my mistakes, and if you feel the need to tell me about it, just PM me. Don't say it in your review...please**

**Alright? We good now? Alright, let's continue with the story.**

**FYI: Instead of a mountain, there is an unactive volcano covered in volcanic ash.**

**And to describe Kai's outfit, it's just a shirt and pants version of Elsa's Coronation dress. Except it's red and black instead of green and black (the cape is red too)**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

Nya and Cole rushed through the crowd of the party. Well, mainly it was Nya pulling Cole through the crowd. She said as she walked through

"Excuse me, coming through, e-excuse m-OH! There he is! Kai!"

Kai turned around to see his sister pulling a somewhat good looking man along with her. She stumbled in front of him, bowing slightly

"Kai-I mean King Kai. Hi, it's me again. May I present Prince Cole of The Royal Blacksmiths."

Cole bowed before the new king

"Your majesty, it's an honor."

"The pleasure's all mine Prince Cole."

The two then started giggling nervously as the held each other's hands.

"Hehe, Kai, um, we were-"

"Were we wondering if-"

"Wondering if would give your blessing of our...uh..."

The two said in unison

"Our marriage!"

A shocked face formed on Kai's face as he shook his head

"W-what? Marriage? I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

Nya started rambling about the bizarre idea

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have, soup, roast, and ice cream-"

"And cake! A big cake!"

"And cake. And the-wait, would we live here?"

A worried face came onto Kai

"H-here?"

"Absolutely. I'll come live with you and King Kai!"

"Uh, Nya?"

"Ooh! We can invite all twelve of your cousins to stay with us-"

"No no no no, Nya, slow down! Now let me get one thing straight: no one's cousins are living here and no one is getting married!"

Nya and Cole gave small gasps at Kai's response. Nya walked up to her brother

"Wait...what?"

"May I talk to you please..."

He glared at Cole as he grabbed his sisters arm

"Alone?"

"No!"

Nya got away from Kai and went back to Cole's side

"Whatever you have to say, you can it to both of us!"

"Fine...you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"Nya, what do you know about true love?"

"More that you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Kai looked somewhat hurt from that remark. Then he let out a small breathe as he looked at the "couple".

"You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no. Now...excuse me."

Cole tried to stop him

"Your majesty, if I may speak-"

"No, you may not. And I think that you should go."

Kai walked over to a guard

"The party is over, close the gate."

Nya heard what he said, she ran to him and grabbed his hand

"Kai! No wait! Don't do this!"

She stumbled backwards, removing one of Kai's glove. Kai looked a little panicked as he turned to his sister

"Nya, give me my glove! Right now!"

"Kai! Kai please don't do this to me! I can't live like this anymore!"

"...Then leave."

Nya's eyes went wide as she felt her heart break a litte. Kai started walking away but Nya yelled after him

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Nya..."

"No! Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said ENOUGH!"

Kai threw his ungloved hand to the side in anger. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Red crystal spikes formed around him, sending people away from him. Some people almost getting pierced. The room grew silent, except for Garmadon whispering

"Sorcery, I knew something was going on here."

Nya stared at Kai in pure shock

"...Kai."

Kai looked at the scared crowd, feeling scared himself. He turned around and rushed out the door and out of the castle. Once again, big mistake. his escape route was blocked by the entire kingdom waiting outside the castle for the king's appearance. When he looked at the crowd, a woman yelled

"It's the king!"

The whole crowd started applauding for the new king, but Kai wasn't interested. He heard the sound of people running after him coming from the castle, so he had no choice but to run out into the crowd. As he did, people were asking for handshakes and bowing. He unfortunately reached a dead end where people weren't letting him through. A concerned woman came up to him

"Your majesty, are you alright."

He shook his head as he backed up slowly. But he was stopped by a fountain. The sudden impact of the object made him fall back a little, his ungloved hand touched the side. The resulting crystal leaked into the water and crystallized the entire fountain. The crowd gasped at the unexpected sight. Kai, who was freaking out, heard that Garmadon person yell

"There he is! Stop him!"

Kai yelled back as he waved his hands

"No no! Just stay away from me! STAY AWAY-"

The result of the hand waving made a fireball shoot from his hands and blow Garmadon away, covering the area around the blast landing in crystal. Garmadon sat up and pointed at Kai

"M-monster! MONSTER!"

Several people started screaming in fear. Kai looked around at the people backing away from him. He had no choice...he started running. He didn't no where, he just started running. Nya came out of the castle for her brother

"Kai?!"

She spotted him running away. He started to chase after him, Cole following close behind. Kai ran down to the docks, still not sure about where to go. He took a second to breathe, but then he heard Nya

"Kai! Wait!"

He saw Nya and Cole running down to where he was. He took a few distracted steps backwards, but he was surprised when he looked down to see that he was on top of water. He was covering the water in crystal. He decided to roll with it an ran out to sea. Nya still called after him

"Kai! Don't go! Stop!"

She tripped on a step and fell to the ground. Cole quickly helped her up. She looked heart broken as she watched her brother run away. But her attention was then drawn to something else. The crystal the Kai produced started to spread over the entire dock, trapping boats inside of it. The temperature felt like it was raised by fifty degrees. Then a harsh hot wind came in and started to bring in volcanic ash. It rained down like snow.

The people of Arendelle were very confused by the volcanic ash raining down. Nya made her way back to the castle with Cole asking her questions

"Did you know about this?"

"...No."

Garmadon, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"It's snowing! It's snowing volcanic ash! The king has cursed this land, he must be stopped!"

He grabbed one of his guards

"You have to go after him!"

"No!"

He turned around to see Nya with an angry face. He hid behind his two guards

"YOU! Is there sorcery in you?! Are you a monster too?!"

"No no no, I'm completely ordinary!"

Cole defended her

"That's right, she is...the best kind."

Nya blushed a little, then snapped back into focus

"My brother's not a monster!"

"He nearly killed me!"

Cole got in his face

"You slipped on crystal."

"HIS CRYSTAL!"

"It was an accident. He was just scared. He didn't mean it-he didn't mean any of this...tonight was my fault. I pushed him so...I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"No!"

"Yes! Do it!"

"Can it grandpa!"

Nya raised her hand

"Bring me my horse!"

"No! Nya, it's too dangerous."

"Kai's not dangerous. I'll bring him back and make everything right."

"Well I'm going with you-"

"No, I need someone to watch over Arendelle."

He held her hand and nodded

"On my honor."

Nya jumped up onto her horse and yelled out

"I leave Prince Cole in charge!"

"Are you sure that this is safe? I don't want him to hurt you."

"He's my brother...he would never hurt me."

She tugged on the horse reins and the horse galloped out the castle gates. Everyone watching with eyes filled with hope...and fear.

**-Meanwhile, deep in the mountains-**

Kai walked sadly through the piles of ashes. He stopped to look around

_The ash burns bright on the mountain tonight_  
_ Not a footprint to be seen_  
_ A kingdom of desolation,_  
_ And it looks like I'm the king_

_ The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_ Be the good guy you always have to be_  
_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Kai looked at his still ungloved hand with a somewhat mad look. He took it off and threw it into the air

_Well, now they know!_

He opened his hands and flames sprang up and danced in the air. Then he waved his hands and made a replica of Zane the Ashman.

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ Can't hold it back anymore_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ Turn away and slam the door!_

He threw his hands to each side, creating flaming swirls that faded after a few seconds

_ I don't care_  
_ What they're going to say_  
_ Let the storm rage on,_

He grabbed the button on his cape and pulled it off, he threw it into the wind and it flew away.

_The heat never bothered me anyway_

He fast walked up to where a trench was in the volcano. He turned around to see the mountains behind him.

_ It's funny how some distance_  
_ Makes everything seem small_  
_ And the fears that once controlled me_  
_ Can't get to me at all!_

_ It's time to see what I can do_  
_ To test the limits and break through_

He let loose his fiery powers, making a stair case shape. But it was covered in stone. He walked up to it and placed a single foot on it, turning the stone into crystal.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

He opened his arms and created a stair case across the trench as he ran up them. He eventually reached the top.

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ I am one with the wind and sky_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You'll never see me cry!_

He ran to the middle of the volcano platform and stomped his foot. Making a crystal eight pointed star form in the ground below him.

_ Here I stand_  
_ And here I'll stay_  
_ Let the storm rage on!_

He raised his hands, making crystal rise from the ground and form walls around him. he made several movements with his arms, forming doorways and more walls.

_ My power's burning through the air into the ground_

He filled the star below him with fiery power, then stomped his foot and raised his arms, making the power rise up and form a ceiling. The ceiling then formed a large chandelier the resembled a giant flaming star.

_My soul is spiraling in flaming fractals all around_  
_ And one thought crystallizes like a fiery blast_

He took off his crown and looked at it with a slightly sorrow filled glance.

_I'm never going back,_  
_ The past is in the past!_

He threw the crown across the room. Then he ran his hands through his spiky hair, giving it glowing red highlights.

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

His outfit caught on fire and they started to change. He was now wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a gold flame covering the front. His pants were now red with gold lining as well. And instead of shoes, he had gold boots. He walked to the balcony that he created, but first he waved his hand backwards and a thin gold laced cape formed on his shoulders.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_ That perfect boy is gone!_

_ Here I stand_  
_ In the light of day_  
_ Let the storm rage on,_

Kai had formed a giant orange glowing crystal palace that stood on the volcano's side.

_The heat never bothered me anyway_

He flung his cape around and walked inside as the door to the balcony closed.

* * *

**Believe it or not but that part was kind of difficult to write**

**REMEMBER, IF I CALLED KAI A GIRL JUST PM ME!**

**You know, I always wondered, how did Elsa get up the mountain so fast? I mean I know that she has ice powers but that doesn't really help explain it. It's really strange.**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, singing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kai? KAI?!"

Nya yelled out as her horse struggled to tread through the piles of ash as they made their way up the volcano. The ash was burning hot, leaving the horse in agonizing pain. Yet, Nya refused to notice as she looked around for her brother

"Kai, it's me! Nya! The sister who didn't mean for you to burn up the palace! Of course...that's wouldn't have happened if you had told me your secret in the first place! Just let it go already Kai...hey, that'd be a good name for a song. Let it-AHH!"

A ball of hot ash fell down from one of the surrounding dead tree, landing on the horses face. It neighed in pain as it bucked Nya off of its back and turned around, galloping back towards Arendelle. Nya yelled after it

"No no no, come back! Flame, come back! Come ba-OWOWOWOWOW! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

She jumped up in down in the hot ash that was burning her legs and feet. She started running in a random direction so she didn't have to stand I non-hot place. Speaking of hot, the sun was murder! It had to be at least ninety-five degrees out. Nya used her hand as a self-fan as she sprinted through the ash.

"Why, why did it have to be fire? He could have gotten snow powers! Cover this place in ice and make everything..."

She felt a small lower temperature breeze. She looked in the direction where the breeze came from, and saw a small shack. And some sort of small snow flurry was emitting from the chimney

"...Cold."

She ran over to the shack as fast as she could. Jumping onto the porch and brushing off the little ashes that were still on her clothes. Then she located a sign above her that was hanging from the porch's ceiling. She backed up a little so she could read it

**Wandering Lloyd's Trading Post**

**Free Air Conditioning**

"Ooh! Air conditioning...and it's...free...I don't know how that works but, eh, what the heck?"

She opened the door and walked inside only to get punched in the face with cold air. She looked around the small shack to see a bunch of winter items like boots, coats, mittens, snow caps, all winter stuff.

"Ahem."

Nya turned around to see a teenager with blonde hair and a green T-Shirt. Behind him was a white and light blue dragon that was breathing osome sort of ice mist around the store. She guessed that dragon was providing the air conditioning.

"Big Winter Blowout. Half off on scarves, snow pants, and many other things that will settle you winter needs!"

"Oh, well uh, how about boots...heat proof boots? And maybe a sundress?"

"That would be in the Summer department."

Nya looked over in the "Summer Department" to see a red and yellow sundress, black boots, and a red sunhat with a gold bow wrapped around the top. She walked over and grabbed them. At the same time, she looked at Lloyd

"Um, did you happen to see a man walk in here? A king perhaps? Spiky hair, red outfit, fire spewing from his hands?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. We don't get many customers out here-"

Just then, the door to the shack slammed shut. Nya and Lloyd looked over to see a brown haired boy wearing a blue shirt with some sort of lightning bolt design, laced brown shorts and shoes, and black gloves. His face and clothes were covered in ashes. The two just sat there in silence...until Lloyd said

"Sup? Big Winter Blowout sale!"

The man walked over in front of Nya, who looked away and giggled a little awkwardly as he stared at her.

"Umm uhh..."

"Fish."

"What?"

"Behind you."

Nya looked behind her to see a net full of raw fish. She realized that he was trying to get to them so she quickly stepped out of the way. The man grabbed the net and placed it on the counter. He also walked over to the Summer Department and grabbed a rope, bringing it over to the counter as well. Lloyd nodded

"So, where are you coming from?"

"The volcano mountain."

Nya's eyes went wide

"The volcano mountain..."

"This is all I'm buying."

"Okay, that'll be $40."

"What?! No, it's $10!"

"No, this is from our summer stock. We're having trouble supplying it so the prices are higher."

"You wanna talk about short supply? I sell rock encased crystal for a living. Do you know how hard it is to find crystal at this time of year?"

Nya shook her head

"Whoo, that's a hard living right now, that's really..."

She cleared her throat after seeing the man's face staring at her

"That's uh...that's unfortunate."

Lloyd got the man's attention back

"It's still $40. But I'll throw in a personal blast from my dragon Shard here."

Shard flared her nostrils, making ice mist come out of them. The man shook his head

"I only got $10, help me out here!"

"Well, $10 will get you this."

Lloyd pushed a single fish forward. The man sighed as Nya was wondering something

"What was happening on the volcano? Did it seem...magical?"

The man nodded his head

"Yeah, it was so weird! No back off, I'm gonna deal with this crook."

Lloyd's face grew into an angry expression as he snapped his fingers

"What did you just call me...Shard!"

The ice dragon leaped over the counter and grabbed the man by his legs, dragging him out of the store and throwing him into the ash. She walked back and climbed over the counter, continuing to supply the cold air.

The man outside brushed the ash off of him as a dark blue dragon came over and nudged his head. He shook his head

"No Wisp, I didn't get your fish."

The dragon moaned/growled in disappointment. But the man patted his dragon on the snout to get his attention. He pointed to a small rock cave with a small stable inside

"But, on the bright side, I found us a place to sleep! And it's free!"

Lloyd looked at Nya and bowed his head

"I'm sorry about the violence. Now is this all you want for you purchase?"

Nya looked at the items that the weird blue man left. She shook her head and pointed to the fishes and the rope

"...I'll take these too."

* * *

**FINALLY I UPDATED! **

**I had to choose a story to update before I checked out of the site for the night, and I decided on this one...cause I gotz school tomorrow so I have to go to bed early...MEEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

**BTW: I have stories up for adoption. Check out the story in case you want to adopt one (Animals of the Moon is taken)**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
